Photograph
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Shoukaku tahu betul, bahwa kekasihnya tak akan kembali lagi. Untuk selamanya/one-shot/songfict!/AU!/KantaiRanbu Fict!/tsurusou/genre di dalam/penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the fict


**A/N :** Yo, minna-san! Sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan, saya beneran ngepublish fiksi dengan pair 'dua bangau putih' alias TsuruSou *tebar confetti*

Kalau begitu, silahkan baca saja fiksinya-dimohon untuk menyiapkan tisue dan kantung bila terjadi sesuatu yang 'tidak baik'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Photograph**

 **.**

 **KantaiRanbu Fict**

 **SongFict**

 **Pair : TsuruSou**

 **Genre : romance, angst, hurt/comfort**

 **Discalimer :** **KanColle © Kadokawa Game**

 **TouRabu © Nitrogame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Loving can hurt_  
 _Loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard_  
 _You know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Shoukaku menyandang tas dompetnya. Sepatu, syal, mantel, dan sarung tangan sudah terlekat pada tempat masing-masing. Ia beranjak keluar rumah. Udara kering yang menggigit tulang menyambutnya, wanita itu merinding singkat. Tangan diumpatkannya dalam saku, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju kota.

Walau petang tetap di langit, tak menggubrisnya untuk tetap berlindung di rumah. Kiranya berjalan-jalan sebentar di sore hari begini bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks dan bersantai dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Dan dia tahu, tak seharusnya Shoukaku membawa kalung itu. Kalung pemberian dari pria yang ia cintai. Yang ada hanya membawa kenangan-kenangan manis menyeruak dalam pikirannya, wanita surai putih itu tersenyum pahit. Shoukaku juga tahu, bahwa menunggui dia yang tak kembali adalah hal terbodoh yang dilakukannya.

.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

Kota kala petang memang yang terbaik sebagai pencuci mata tak berbiaya, Shoukaku sedikit menghela nafas lega. Sebuah toko _taiyaki_ disebrang terlihat begitu ramai pembeli, dia berjalan ke sana. Dua ratus _yen_ kiranya cukup untuk membeli satu _taiyaki_. Shoukaku memesan rasa coklat, mendadak tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Pandangannya pada _taiyaki_ yang digenggamnya berubah lara. _Taiyaki_ rasa coklat, kesukaan pria humoris yang Shoukaku cintai. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu memori teringat kembali.

Kala sore itu mereka bergandengan tangan dan melangkah sejajar, saling berbagi kehangatan dan kasih. Senyum terukir begitu mereka saling berpandangan, entah mata emas pria itu begitu menghangatkan hati Shoukaku. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati _taiyaki_ hangat. Shoukaku hafal betul kalau kekasihnya ini sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau coklat, ketika itu wanita surai putih terkikik geli.

Dan Shoukaku kembali ke dunia nyata, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia memakan lahap _taiyaki_ nya dan segera mengelap matanya yang sedikit basah dengan punggung tangan. Saat ingin mengambil sarung tangan, tak sengaja ia menyentuh kalungnya. Karena tak kuat, Shoukaku mengambilnya dan menangis diam-diam sambil mendekap kalung itu. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu?

.

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

Pria itu membuat janji, bahwa dia akan kembali. Dan dia sendiri yang tidak menempati janjinya, rasanya Shoukaku ingin segera melupakannya. Namun tidak pernah bisa. Mau bagaimana lagi, Shoukaku sudah terpikat dan sukar melepaskan bayang-bayang wajahnya ketika pria itu benar-benar yakin mengatakannya.

 _"Tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Nah, simpan kalung ini. Bila kau rindu denganku, dekatkan saja padamu, maka kau tidak akan merasa kesepian tanpa aku._ " Setelahnya ia tertawa, Shoukaku tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana perawakannya yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Sekarang, Shoukaku rindu sosoknya, harumnya, dan mata emas tajamnnya itu. Mungkin Shoukaku mampu untuk menunggu lagi, walau tak akan ada respon.

Saat ini, gadis itu melempar langkah mengitari kota dengan penuh rasa kangen dan rindu bersamanya, si kekasih. Dinginnya musim sedikit menggelitik tulang, Shoukaku buru-buru mencari sebuah kafe. Dia teringat kafe di distrik paling ujung kota, tidak terlalu ramai dan nyaman. Segera ia menuju ke sana.

Kalung masih digenggamnya, sebagai pengikis rasa kesepian yang mulai menyeruak dalam hidup Shoukaku.

 _._

 _Loving can heal_  
 _Loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know (know)_  
 _I swear it will get easier_  
 _Remember that with every piece of ya_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

Secangkir kopi hitam disajikan di depan Shoukaku, si pelayan berbalik. Kepul-kepul asap mengenai wajahnya, begitu dengan harum kopi yang khas, sedikit menyenangkan hati. Shoukaku bukan pecinta kopi hitam, sebulan tidak minum kopi hitam juga tidak masalah. Tetapi, dia ingin mencoba minuman yang sering menjadi daya tarik setiap manusia di muka bumi. Pula dengan kekasihnya, pecinta kopi akut.

Lagi, memori akannya kembali menyerang. Kali ini tentang Shoukaku yang selalu mendumalkan prianya karena sering minum kopi hitam. Pagi dengan kopi, petang dengan kopi, dan malam dengan kopi. Saat itu, rasanya Shoukaku ingin membuang semua stok kopi dalam rak apartemennya. Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut wanita surai putih, sekarang dia ingin melihat ekspresinya kala seteguk kopi mampu memabukkan si pria surai putih, senang dan ceria tertera jelas pada wajahnya saat itu.

Kini secangkir kopi milik Shoukaku mulai kehilangan kepul asap, dirinya terlalu jatuh terperosok dalam kenangannya, membuatnya mudah tidak menyadari sekitar. Seketika Shoukaku sadar kembali, ia langsung menyesap kopinya. Enak dan harum. Pantasnya dia suka, batin Shoukaku.

Berharap dia ada di depannya, meminum kopi bersama. Bukankah menyenangkan?

.

 _We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_

Selepas dari kafe, Shoukaku entah ingin ke mana. Sepertinya destinasinya cukup sampai di sini, sekarang pulang ke rumah menjadi tujuan. Ketika baru sampai di persimpangan jalan, Shoukaku berhenti. Lebih baik pulang dengan jalan memutar saja, pikirnya.

Malam sudah menyapu habis petang di angkasa, menempatkan diri bersama ribuan bintang dan bulan penuh yang benderang. Shoukaku melangkah sambil melirik langit yang sepenuhnya belum tertutupi awan karena musim. Lampu sisi jalan mulai menyala, menerangi jalan para pejalan yang lewat nantinya. Kemudian suara dentum membuat Shoukaku memalingkan wajah, pada laut disebrangnya. Lagi-lagi, ia berhenti, terpaku menatap laut yang berkilau. Mungkin barang sepuluh atau dua puluh menit, Shoukaku ingin melihat hamparan air asin itu. Tak peduli dengan suhu yang semakin merendah.

Dia menuruni tangga perlahan agar tidak terjatuh, hingga kakinya menapak pada hamparan pasir putih. Shoukaku merapatkan mantel dan syal, angin laut menambah rasa dingin. Ia di sana seorang, tidak ada manusia lain. Biasanya, Shoukaku bersama seseorang di sini. Merangkulnya, menggenggamnya, membiarkan pundaknya disandari wanita surai putih itu. Kenangan yang sama terus berputar pada memori. Mengangkat kembali rasa manis yang dulu terpedam waktu. Tawa getir keluar dari mulut Shoukaku, ia memeluk diri.

.

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

Shoukaku mengeluarkan kalungnya kembali, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia mengangkat kalungnya tinggi, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar kalungnya. Dan tetap saja, Shoukaku masih tidak bisa melepaskan benda berharga ini. Dia tahu walau benda ini pula yang membuat hatinya sakit kembali. Bagai dihujam ribuan pisau tanpa jeda, sakit.

Shoukaku membuka liontin yang terdapat pada kalung. Menampakkan potret dirinya dengan si pria yang tengah tersenyum seraya saling bergandengan. Sang wanita tersenyum sedih, mengelus fotonya dengan ibu jari, dan menggenggamnya sekuat tenaga. Meyakini bahwa semuanya belum berakhir-begitu juga dengan hatinya.

Ia ingat, saat menatap layar televisi di pagi buta, menampilkan berita yang menggemparkan batin Shoukaku. Mendadak tubuhnya meneggang, rahangnya kaku, bibirnya bergetar, mencoba mendepak kenyataan bahwa prianya menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat yang menuju salah satu negara di Eropa. Wanita itu histeris seketika, meraung-raung, dan terus memanggil-manggil nama sang kekasih. Berharap tidak pernah dan tak akan terjadi.

.

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

Pernah juga Shoukaku menyakiti hati baik kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Yang membuat pria itu memojok di kamar tanpa sesuap makan atau seteguk air masuk ke perut selama tiga hari. Kala itu tubuhnya benar-benar bagai tinggal rangka, matanya tak menunjukkan adanya cahaya, wajahnya tak berseri seperti biasa. Shoukaku yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis dan menangis di ambang pintu kamar, sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang membuat dia seperti mayat hidup. Wanita itu berlari pada kekasihnya, memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengucapkan minta maaf berulang-ulang.

 _"Aku tidak.. marah padamu. Dan aku selalu.. memaafkan kamu dari lubuk hati. Jadi, aku.. tidak apa-apa, sungguh."_ Pria surai putih tersenyum.

 _"Aku tahu kaubohong."_

Shoukaku makin menangis dibuatnya, di tangannya masih ada kekasihnya yang terkulai lemas dalam pelukan. Dia tidak bohong, Shoukaku yakin itu. Prianya terlalu baik, sangat bahkan.

 _"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu_. _Jangan menangis lagi ya?_ "

* * *

 **.**

 _wait for me to come home_

Shoukaku masih di sana, seorang diri. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar, jangan lagi kenangannya muncul lebih banyak.

 _wait for me to come home_

Rupanya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala wanita yang sudah terpuruk itu. Berengsek.

 _wait for me to come home_

Pria itu berbohong, Shoukaku kesal. Hanya menunggu dan menanti kedatangannya merupakan sesuatu yang salah. Nyatanya, dia tidak akan kembali.

 _wait for me to come home_

Terjebak dalam masa lalu begitu menyebalkan. Shoukaku jatuh jongkok, menunduk sambil memendam isak tangis.

.

 _Oh you can fit me_  
 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_  
 _Next to your heartbeat_  
 _Where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

Suara rantai-rantai kalung saling bergesekkan menghentikan Shoukaku dari tangisnya, ia memandangnya. Dibukanya lagi foto yang terdapat dalam liontin, lalu sesuatu membuatnya tersentak. Dia mengeluarkan foto dari liontin dan membalik fotonya, di sana sebuah sederet kata tertulis; _'Aku dan Shoukaku. Akan selalu bersama'_

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dengan deras dari pelupuk mata Shoukaku, mau tak mau bibirnya membentuk kurva bahagia, wajahnya berseri. Haru biru tak dapat ia bendung lagi, pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah berapa kubik air mata yang Shoukaku keluarkan untuknya? Hatinya berdetak dengan hebat, tubuhnya gemetar, air mata tak kunjung berhenti, ia menahan rasa harunya. Shoukaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusap mata dengan syal dan kembali menatap laut.

Shoukaku menguatkan hatinya, mencoba tegar menghadapi sebuah fakta yang sangat memukul batin. Wanita itu siap mencoba untuk tidak terus menerus terjebak dalam kesedihannya akan sang kekasih.

.

 _When I'm away_  
 _I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost_  
 _Back on 6th street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _"Wait for me to come home."_

Dingin. Shoukaku harus benar-benar kembali ke apartemennya. Lekas ia berbalik, menjauh dari pantai. Meninggalkan segala masa lalu. Menyimpan kenangan dalam lubuk hati dan berharap tidak akan terbuka kembali. Seolah angin mengikuti kepulangannya, Shoukaku berjalan diiringi hembusan hawa nan menusuk tulang. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan, menggosoknya bersamaan. Kemudian, Shoukaku mengadah. Seulas kurva kebahagian ia tampakkan pada langit bersalju, seolah bulan terlihat di sana. Wanita itu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Bahu jalan sepi pejalan kaki, hanya lampu-lampu yang sigap berdiri di sana. Shoukaku berjalan tidak terburu-buru walau tahu betul waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Yang ada, ia menyematkan satu _headsheat_ pada telinga kanan, mengalunkan lagu-lagu favorit kekasihnya nan pula ia sukai. Sekarang, kenangan manis yang teringat hanya menjadi masa lalu. Hatinya tak gundah lagi, Shoukaku berpikir untuk menempuh hidup baru dan menyimpan prianya dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

 _'Semoga kau bahagia. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas sana.'_

Shoukaku terperanjat sekaligus tertegun. Lekas berhenti, menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seseorang telah berbisik padanya, Shoukaku yakin betul. Diingat-ingat dari suaranya, wanita mengoles senyum. Tidak salah lagi, tadi yang berbisik adalah dia, sang kekasih. Shoukaku terkikik. Lagi, ia mengadahkan kepala sambil berkata,

"Terima kasih, Tsurumaru."

.

.

* * *

 _"Hei, perkenalkan! Aku Tsurumaru Kuninaga, berharap kita akan akrab–dan jangan terkejut ya ketika aku mengagetimu, hahahaha!"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**... udah gak paham ini ceritanya gimana, ini pendek banget :"D Mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para pembaca _–_ namanya juga baru pertama kali membuat cerita angst-romansa begini wwww

 **Saya sangat menantikan kritik dan saran dari kalian**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya *wink***


End file.
